A Seth & OC imprint story
by TalishaRenee
Summary: Lets just say its very different from your normal imprint story.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: It's sad to say I got this idea and an idea for another story – which I will try to get up soon – while in Elk County. Well, on my way home from there anyway. So bear with me here, please? At any rate, enjoy! Or hate it. I could care less.**

"No!" I screamed at my mother. That's how it always was now. You see, I'm an army brat – brat doesn't even begin to describe me anymore.

"Come on Kris. You'll have fun in Washington." She smiled slightly.

I stopped screaming. "Washington?" I asked as my mom nodded. "Where at in Washington exactly?"

"You'll have to see when we get there Kristina."

I let out a growl and an aggravated scream. "THAT'S NOT FAIR MOM!" I yelled stomping up to my room.

**A/N: Okay, I know this is short. Sorry about that. But that's as far as I got down in my notebook. So I guess this will be more like the prologue than chapter one like it was originally supposed to be.**

**So things about Kristina: **

**Full name: Kristina Ann Miller**

**Nicknames: Kris, Kristy, Krissy, L.C.**

**Books: Cry Wolf, Harry Potter series, Twilight Saga, His Brothers Secret**

**Movies: The Crow, American Werewolf in Paris, American Werewolf in London, Remember the Titans, Invincible**

**Look: Moonlight colored eyes, dark red short straight hair**

**Pets: A big giant talking venus flytrap that only knows how to say "ope" and a wolf cat.**

_**(I got the idea for the venus flytrap in my vo-tech class, me and my friend Maitland decided on it. Also the wolf cat is from my neighbor they have a cat that looks like a wolf because of its fur.)**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One (Kristina's P.O.V.)**

I was in my room reading Breaking Dawn again for the second time when I got a call from Jenna.

"I know where you're moving to!" She screamed into the phone.

"What! Where! Please I'm so freaking desperate to know!"

"What book are you reading?" She asked me.

"Um…Breaking Dawn. Why?"

"Where do the wolves live in there?"

"La Push. Again I ask, why?"

"Ugh!" She said it as if I was missing something obvious. "That's where you're moving to you idiot!" She laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your mom told my mom about it and I just happened to over hear it. So, I'm coming over to help you pack your bags. Sound awesome?"

"Sounds completely awesome." I smiled even though she couldn't see it.

"Bye."

"See ya." I said hanging up the phone.

I sat my book down and layed on my bed. "Could this get any better?" I asked myself.


	3. Chapter 2

At twelve in the afternoon we finally made it to our new house. I sighed taking my things out from the trunk of our mustang convertible. "I'm taking the upstairs room!" I yelled out the door before walking upstairs.

When I got up to my new room I sat my bags down and sat on my bed. The moving truck had been by yesterday. I looked out my window and saw the neighbors outside. The guys were flipping hot. I got up from sitting and went downstairs.

"I'm going out for a walk." I said walking out.

"Be back by eleven thirty!" Mom called out to me.

I just nodded as I kept walking. I took out my mp3 putting my headphones in my ears and turning it on. The song 'All or Nothing' from O-Town came on. I changed it and 'No Air' from Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown came on. I looked up in time to stop myself from walking into one of the neighbors from earlier.


	4. Chapter 3

"Sorry." I smiled slightly as I looked up at him.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled back. "So, you're new here right?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. "Um…yeah."

"So…do you and your parents want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know. I'll ask though. I was deciding on taking my walk tomorrow after school anyway." I turned around then stopped. "What time?" I asked turning back to him.

"Six thirty."

I nodded turning again and walking home.

When we got over to their house I sat outside on the grass as my parents went in. One of the guys came out and sat beside me. "Aren't you hungry?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "Not really. I don't eat much and I already had enough for lunch today." I smiled. "Thanks though."

"No problem." He smiled back. "So what's your name anyway?"

"Kristina. You?"

"Jake."

I nodded. "Cool." I said as my cell phone started ringing. I loved my ringtone. It is 'It's Over' from Jesse

McCartney.

"Hold on a second." I mumbled pulling it out from my jeans pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey Krist!" Jenna yelled into the phone.

I laughed. "Hey Jen. How are you?"

"Okay." I heard her sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it right now. Do you have a way to the airport?"

"Sure!" I smiled. "I can find a way."

"Okay thanks. Bye."

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone and putting it back in my pocket.

I looked over at Jake. "Do you mind giving me a ride to the airport?"

He stood up and smiled. "Not at all."

"Awesome." I grinned also standing up.


	5. Chapter 4

When we got to the airport I jumped out of the car and ran inside. I saw Jenna sitting down on the stairs and walked over to her.

"Hey." I smiled as she looked up. "Why are you crying?" I asked.

She sighed. "My parents are fighting again. I told them I was staying with you. If that's alright."

I nodded. "Sure it's alright with me. Now come on! Jake's taking us home." I laughed as she grinned. When we got outside we walked over to Jake. "Okay, we're ready I guess." I smiled and hopped in the car sitting in the middle as Jenna sat beside me.

"Mind if I open up the window?" She asked Jake.

"Sure, sure." He smiled as I tried not to laugh.

"Thanks." She said rolling down the window.

We sat down on my bed not having anything to do. "Want to go outside and walk around?" I asked her. "I was going to do it tomorrow night but we can go tonight."

"Okay sounds great." She smiled as we both stood up.

We walked quietly down the stairs so we didn't wake my parents up.

When we got downstairs I grabbed the house keys and shut the door quietly behind us. After a few minutes of walking Jenna looked at me as we entered the woods.

"Did you know there were elk here?"

I shook my head. "No." I said following her gaze. I shook my head again. "You're seeing things Jen." I sighed. "Let's go home." I suggested as we started walking back.

I waited until Jenna was asleep then walked back downstairs until I got outside. 'There couldn't be elk around here.' I thought to myself as I looked around. Sure enough though there was an elk behind the trees staring at me.

**A/N: So I wasn't going to end it right there but I decided to stop it there anyhow. So yeah. Chapter four was supposed to be the longest chapter so far. Apart from Chapter three. I really am trying to make the chapters longer it's just I now don't get home until about 4:20 because of Vo-tech so I don't have as much time unfortunately. But I am trying if that helps. Anyway chapter five will be up as soon as I type it onto here. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Ijust stared back shocked. "Did you…imprint on me?" I asked it. Yeah I was crazy. Talking to an elk how crazy is that?"

The elk nodded.

"Wow." I whispered looking down. I then looked back up. "Are you Seth or Embry?" I asked thinking about it. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I still love you!" I said running up to it and hugging it. 

I smiled then let go.

He turned his head pointing behind us then looked back at me.

"Alright." I said.

He turned around walking towards where he pointed. I sighed and sat down in a pile of leaves.

As soon as he came back he smiled. "And it's Seth."

I grinned. "Good. Because that's what I was hopping."

"Really? Wait…how? How did you even know about imprinting?" He asked me looking confused.

"We all have secrets." I laughed.

He sighed. "Apparently." 

"Don't be sad." I smiled slightly standing up and walking closer to him. "So I thought you were only a werewolf. How'd you turn into an elk? I mean the whole shape shifter thing…" I trailed off looking down.

He laughed bringing his hands to my face making me look up at him. 

"We all have secrets." He murmured smirking.

I frowned. "That's not really fair is it? Using my words against me."

"No. What's not fair is that you know my name but I don't know yours."

"Kristina Miller." I grinned.

"Nice."

"Yeah." I sighed. "I've got to go home now before they realize I'm not there." I said noticing it getting lighter out.

"Okay." He frowned. "See you later."

"Most definitely."

**A/N: So another short chapter. Chapter six will most definitely make up for that…hopefully.**


End file.
